


Worldmeld Excerpts 1

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: finally publishing this pair of Worldmeld Excerpts.just wrote the second one tonighti dont own POkemon, WOW, or Kingdom Heartshttps://wow.gamepedia.com/Nathanos_Blightcaller
Series: Worldmeld [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Collections: Worldmeld





	Worldmeld Excerpts 1

Worldmeld Excerpts 1

Johnnyd2

The Lion’s Roar

“Ash! Look out!”

Those were the words he heard as he was knocked heavily to the side by the attacking swarm of Heartless. A tide of the shadowy creatures were running amok in the streets of Stormwind City. Despite the protests of the city guard, Ash, alongside his Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Serena elected to fend off the Demon Tide long enough for the guards to evacuate the citizens to somewhere safe. Despite having begun their new journey across the multiverse not too long ago, and likely being outmatched against this foe, this didn't keep the Champion of Alola and his friends from fighting for the greater good. During their battle, Ash noticed a family tending to an injured man alongside a guard trying to evacuate them. Not being the type to leave a man behind, Ash assisted them, and ended up taking a massive blow in the process, separating him from Pikachu and the rest of his group..

Misty and the others tried to make their way to help Ash, but before the Tide descended upon him, an armored man leapt into the fray. Then, with a slash from a shining ornate blade, cleaved the Demon Tide straight through. While this strike wasn’t enough to outright dissipate the swarm, it did at least drive it off, giving our heroes and the citizen of Stormwind a reprieve from the Heartless threat, for now. Ash and the others looked on in amazement.

“Is that the kind of power the people of this world possess?” Ash stated, a tone of shock and awe in his voice..

“I could ask the same of the courage you displayed heroes.” The black haired man replied. Then the survivors of the Heartless attack emerged from shelter and cheered for the group!

“Do things like this happen all the time here?” Misty quipped. Serena stood there in a bit of shock, she had just witnessed her potential crush just risk his own life to save the day. While this kind of behaviour was expected from Ash by now, Serena wondered if traveling across the multiverse made him a bit cocky….

“Forgive the interruption, but, you must have had quite a bit of combat experience yourself to, well, pull something like that off.” Brock observed

“A bit? Thats putting it lightly. “ The man chuckled in jest.

“King Wrynn!” an orange haired mustached man shouted as he ran onto the scene.

“King?” Ash put two and two together. That would explain the gap in power there.

“Shaw, have you gathered anymore intelligence on those creatures?” King Wrynn questioned the man.

“From what my spies have managed to bring back and report, those creatures appear to be popping up all over not just the Eastern Kingdoms, but apparently on Kalimdor as well!” Shaw replied, with a hint of urgency.

“Mister, I mean, King Wrynn.” Ash stepped in as he bowed alongside his friends as well.

“No need to be so humble outworlders, My name is Varian Wrynn. If you so choose to adress me as such.” The king introduced himself properly. Wait outworlders? Guess that Meowth was out of the bag too.

“The names Shaw, Mathias Shaw.” The rogue introduced himself as well. Our heroes then proceeded to follow suit.

“My names Ash Ketchum. And this here's my traveling partner PIkachu” The boy stated, Pikachu letting out a “Pika” in excitement.

“I’m Misty,”

‘“Names Brock, nice to meet ya.”

Serena then snapped out of her funk.

“Hi, my name is Serena, Mister King, i mean Varian!” the blonde fumbled her line a bit. With introductions out of the way, Ash returned to the matter at hand.

“So, we were guided here by these shard necklaces this dwarf guy covered in diamonds gave us….” Varian mused these words in his head briefly, was this “dwarf” a former ally of his?

“To put it simply, were trying to unite the worlds and stop the Heartless from corrupting these things called World Hearts. So that's why we're here.” Brock helped explain the situation. Varian then extended his hand forward in a hand shake gesutre.

“I have no reason to doubt you heroes, in fact if you really want to unite the worlds, maybe you can unite our world too.” Wrynn stated as he and his guard guided our heroes to Stormwind Keep.

\--------------

Kill and Fetch

Our heroes ran out of Grommash Hold to a terrible sight. The streets of Orgrimmar were besieged by the Heartless menace. After Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena had seen this happen at Stormwind too, they needed to stomp out these creatures. This had to be done regardless of whether or not their victims were enemies of each other. Moments before the group lept into battle, a volley of arrows rained from above, extinguishing several Shadow heartless in its wake. The group looked up to see a new face, well, new to them at least. He was a pale skinned Humanoid who seemed to be an undead Forsaken like some of the other residents of Orgrimmar our group came across in their travels.

“Nice shot!” Brock complimented, only to earn a scowl from the undead archer.

“I do not need your compliments human. The Dark Lady and I need your assistance on a task of sorts.” He taunted back as he lept down. Talk about rude! Serena and Misty were not amused.

“Jeez were already trying to help.” Ash mumbled under his breath. As if he heard Ash’s snark, the man walked towards the group.

“Anyways, I am Nathanos Blightcaller, Bodyguard to my lady Sylvanas Windrunner.” he stated, a tinge of cynicism in his voice.

“I’m Ash, and this here is Pikachu!” 

"Pika..."

“My name’s Misty”

“I’m Brock, nice to meetcha.”

“Hello, I’m Serena. “ The group introduced themselves to Nathanos as they bowed. Nathanos then grunted in displeasure.

“Spare the pleasantries, here!” The forsaken sneered as he tossed a set of empty vials at our heroes. They then almost managed to drop them with the lack of warning Nathanos gave them.

“And what are we supposed to do with these?” Misty retorted in confusion. Blightcaller then sighed and pointed at the fallen heartless, or rather, what was left.

“You see those creatures? The Dark Lady needs, samples, for research.” He rambled on.

“Wait, so you can potentially take out a buncha those creatures out just like that, and you need US to do your dirty work?” Serena snapped back.

“Yes, do not test me any further. Dispose of those creatures, gather their essence, and make it quick!” Nathanos commanded, clearly not wanting to put up with the group for much longer. Not wanting to deal with both the Heartless and botching a potential truce with the Horde, The Royal Quartet reluctantly took the vials and headed off to battle.

“Man, is this guy like this all the time?” Misty complained, after making sure they were out of Nathanos sight.

“Woudln’t surprise me, what kinda person takes orders form someone like him?” Ash remarked, his Pikachu letting out a disgruntled Pika in agreement.

“Lots of them, if he is at the position he says he is….” Brock spoke in observation. Just because someone is at a high position of command, doesnt necessarily make them a good person to talk too.

End


End file.
